oh and by the way
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Have you ever experience watching a scene from your life play out. But you could only stand there completely speechless. Frozen in place even.. Watching the love of your life breakdown right in front of you. A break down that your old bad habit cause


**Rated: Teen**

**Pairing: Obito/Rin**

Have you ever experience watching a scene from your life play out. But you could only stand there completely speechless. Frozen in place even.. Watching the love of your life breakdown right in front of you. A break down that your old bad habit cause.

Being born into an élite clan. One that was use to lay the foundation to Konohogokure with our corpse. Maybe that why I have a lot of angry inside of me. I'm a little prideful, some what impatience, at times and above all very stubborn. I think that's what force me to yell those word. Causing to make this scene go from an innocent fight to a gory all out break down.

"What made you think you'd have it your way!? Didn't I warn you years ago, Rin. That's I'll always stay the same. A little scar here and there but." Fear over took those brown eyes. The same eyes that use to hold so much life in them.

Why? Why does everything work out like this? Why does the name Uchiha bring nothing but tragedy or even death to anything it touches?

"This isn't you, Obito! It doesn't have to be like that." She scream at me, slipping me even. Hoping that the old Obito. The one they left under those rocks, the one that died to save her would magically appear.

Once more in the winding down hours to one of the greatness moment in the Uchiha history. I let Rin's heart down again. I always end up doing that.

"We could use a medical kunchi on our side." I wish he would have stayed out of this. I knew how to work Rin. Knew which button to push to get her on my side. Not Madara. "Since Obito care for you so much. I'll give you three days to decide." I knew he said more to her once he pulled her closer to him.. Watching those brown eyes fill up with tears again.

Three day to get her to turn her back on the only home she ever knew. Madara stop short of walking pass me. "I would hate to see you two lose another friend again."

'Despair is the only thing a true Uchiha can make other feels. Not love. Not hate. Only despair.' Never understood his word to me until now. Seeing her fall to her knees left me speechless.. Frozen in place.. Letting uncomfortable silence between us again seeing her all batter and bruised as I'm broken and confuse.

I can't let her become one of his puppet. She to goof for that. I know this decision might be the death of me. But dying to save her is a good way to go.. Again.

"You need to get out and get as far as you can from this place, Rin." I spoke those as if I was merely saying. 'Hi, it's nice seeing you again.'

"So do you,Obito. Please come back home with me. I'm sure Minato-sensei will let you back in the village." She grab the iron bars of her cage as if she was holding onto her last life line. And in a sense she is. "The four of use can laugh over this."

Four of us? Yeah right. The fourth member of our old team. Who was willing to sacrifice you? Who I trusted my beloved too? Where is he now.. Where was he when Madara kidnap her? Where the idiot with my other eye? Laughing over this no more like I'm going to freaking murder Kakahi for this one.

Placing my hand over hers. "Rin, it's time we both need to stop these childish thoughts. I can not stop what I already started here. I need to see this through to the end. And you need to forget about me and save yourself. This is one battle were both are going to lose." I make her cry again. But reality of this finally sunk in. Picking the lock, taking out a few of his Zetsu dolls. I helped the love of my life.. My everything escape.

Seeing her once more only made me realize that no matter what. I'm always going to end up hating the end.

I felt Madara present appear behind me. "On and by the way, Madara. When it come to Rin, don't you ever think you can have things your way."

He only chuckle a bit. "And here I thought you change."

"Can't always let you have your way."

The Uchiha name is a curse. Curse of misery, angst, and making any scene more gory.. And we're no better than anyone before us.

**A/n: Cries. I freaking cried writing this one. Song I was listening to as I wrote this 'By the way'..**


End file.
